


Все дороги (обратно к тебе)

by Letalin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Shiro Deserves Rest, Voltron Season 7 Spoilers, and happiness, voltron season 7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Безграничный флафф, когда Широ возвращается на Землю и обнаруживает, что его ждет кто-то, и их сложное прошлое было забыто перед лицом такой огромной радости.Если кто и заслуживает счастливого финала, так это Такаши Широгане.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Все дороги (обратно к тебе)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Those Paths (All Back to You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382932) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



> Перевод работы Mytay  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7379384

Широ не ожидал, что возвращение на Землю будет лёгким.   
У него всё ещё не было руки, так как олкари не были на сто процентов довольны её последней версией (он думал, что она уже была потрясающая, но был готов ждать лучшего), у него не было Льва (он был счастлив увидеть, как Кит становится лидером), и Империя Галра наверняка сидит у них хвосте теперь, когда Лотора больше нет.  
Когда они прибыли и увидели, что корабли галра уже парят над Землей, это просто подтвердило его реалистичные ожидания. Защита Земли была разрозненной. Олкари сначала занялись галра. Широ и Мэтт взлетели на их истребителях, в то время как другие сформировали Вольтрон.  
Силы галра на самом деле не были основным флотом (небольшой плюс), поэтому их было легко победить. Войска Земли покинули поле битвы, и Вольтрон вместе с олкари пошли за ними. Им было передано краткое приветственное послание, поэтому они, по крайней мере, знали, что их не собираются взорвать в небе (и, он надеялся, это также означало, что их не арестуют или не отправят в военный суд).  
Широ всё равно готовился к худшему. Кит был прямо рядом с ним (с его безрукой стороны), одна его рука лежала на клинке Марморы, а другая на его баярде, и Мэтт тоже стоял рядом, его острые глаза замечали всё, что было вокруг них. Кролия решила остаться, как и Райнер, Коран и Аллура же пошли, поскольку они оказались менее пугающими пришельцами.  
Они высадились на Землю недалеко от Гарнизона, где уже были военные из каждой страны, и в два раза больше людей из СМИ.  
И все они были готовы услышать _всё_ , что они могли сказать.  
Широ едва мог подобрать слова, чтобы ответить на один вопрос, как ему задавали следующий. Другие паладины стали несколько знаменитыми из-за их исчезновения (до их предполагаемой смерти), и Широ наблюдал, как они стали всемирной сенсацией в нескольких сотен вспышек камер.  
Едва люди поняли, что Коран и Аллура — пришельцы, как сразу накинулись на алтеанцев с вопросами, превращающимися в непонятный шум. Затем вмешались военные, защищая их и подталкивая к ближайшему зданию.  
Их проводили к дверям Гарнизона, вплоть до подвального уровня 25, где собрались главы всех государств и военные.  
Но это всё перестало иметь значение через несколько секунд — прежде чем они увидели кого-нибудь, их завели в зону ожидания, где не было никакого персонала, кроме…  
Раненый вздох, всхлипывание. Широ понял ещё до того, как протиснулся мимо остальных.  
Там, дрожащий и тихо плачущий, едва стоящий прямо у стены позади него, был _Адам_.  
Широ застыл среди своей космической семьи. Аллура обеспокоенно положила ему руку на спину. Кит сжал его предплечье, выглядя одновременно радостным и обеспокоенным. Все остальные просто были сбиты с толку.   
Офицеры Гарнизона, все президенты и премьер-министры, ожидающие их за дверьми, вся Империя Галра, желающая их уничтожить… Всё это может сгинуть в аду, потому что Широ никогда не думал, что _снова_ увидит этого человека.  
Адам, казалось, пытался что-то сказать, но слова не выходили — его рука продолжала прикрывать рот.  
Широ заметил несколько вещей, когда он подошёл к нему — Адам был в форме _майора_ , у него на лице была небольшая щетина и другие очки. Его руки были мозолистыми. Его глаза были мрачными.   
На его левой руке было кольцо — кольцо, которое Широ подарил ему, казалось, миллион лет назад.  
— Такаши, _пожалуйста, просто…_ — Адам наконец смог сказать, его голос был хриплым, руки вытянулись. Как только Широ оказался в его пределах досягаемости, Адам схватил его за руку и обнял, уткнувшись лицом в шею Широ, и, возможно, Широ должен был плакать, но в основном он был просто в шоке, что происходит это.  
Когда Адаму удалось отодвинуться — совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы посмотреть Широ в глаза, он прошептал:  
— Я… ты вернулся, а я трачу время на слёзы. Прости меня, Такаши, — трясущиеся пальцы легким касанием дотронулись до шрама на лице Широ, погладили его седые волосы, а затем опустились ему на плечо — к его пустому рукаву. Широ приготовился к быстрым вопросам, к горьким обвинениям, но Адам только выдохнул:  
— Ты _здесь_. Ты здесь, _о боже_.  
— Я не один, — сказал Широ, потому что он каким-то образом сохранил спокойствие, и если это сон, то он собирался быть в нём так долго, насколько возможно. — Я привёл, ну… я привёл с собой много людей.  
Адам взглянул за плечо Широ, и его шокированное выражение лица, наконец, приобрело что-то вроде улыбки, намека на его ненасытное любопытство и спокойный ум.  
— Я вижу. Пришельцы, пропавшие курсанты Гарнизона и Кит.  
— Кто ещё пришелец? — сказал Лэнс из ниоткуда, пронзительно и громко. — Кроме того, у Широ есть муж и он никогда этого не говорил? Почему это самая шокирующая вещь, которая когда-либо случалась?  
— Жених, — одновременно сказали Широ и Адам, Широ удивлённо и поражённо, а Адам каким-то ломающимся и запыхавшимся голосом.  
— Я не мог говорить о тебе. Это было слишком больно, — признался Широ, стыдясь. — Я правда был немного рад, несколько дней. Что ты меня отверг. Я надеялся… что тебе будет легче…  
— Пошёл ты, — сказал Адам, заставляя Широ немного удивиться. Адам, обычно так яростно выступавший против грубых слов и поведения, весь пылал гневом. — Это было не легче, ни капли, и как только ты полетел на том корабле, я знал, что совершил ошибку, я сохранил кольцо и… — Адам с трудом сглотнул, но он, похоже, больше не плакал. — Я видел новости десять минут назад, и теперь я здесь, и ты, блять, не пойдёшь никуда на этой проклятой планете — или _с_ этой планеты — без меня. Никогда больше.  
— Хорошо, — без колебаний согласился Широ. — Хорошо, _майор_.  
Адам обнял Широ, его объятия были болезненно крепкими, и он, казалось, наконец-то хорошо разглядел остальных.  
— _Кит_ , — вскрикнул Адам. — Господи, ты огромный.  
— Широ сделал тебе предложение и не рассказал об этом мне, — ответил Кит, звучав как шестнадцатилетка. — Я обниму тебя после того, как вы со всем закончите, вы, мерзкие старикашки.  
И это по какой-то причине отрезвило Широ — он рассмеялся, слезы полились по его лицу. Адам присоединился, и они обнимали друг друга.  
Широ положил одну руку на шею Адама, большим пальцем поглаживая его подбородок. Глаза Адама были устремлены на него, его нос был красным, щёки мокрые от слёз, и Широ не помнил, чтобы был полностью счастливым до этого момента.  
— Давай поженимся завтра, — сказал он с невероятно широкой улыбкой.  
Адам рассмеялся.  
— Сегодня. Как только эта встреча закончится. Чёрт, я слишком тебя люблю.  
Широ прошептал неловко, смешно _«я тоже, милый»_ , а затем их губы встретились. Он слышал хлопки и крики, и он мог разобрать болтовню, в которой Коран, настаивал, что у них будет _полная королевская алтеанская свадебная церемония_.  
Адам, его жених, его самый близкий друг, которого было так трудно разозлить, такой он вежливый и правильный, подтолкнул Широ к стене и поцеловал его, как будто он пытался украсть воздух из легких Широ. И Широ счастливо позволил ему это.  
Военный совет начнётся гораздо позже, чем первоначально предполагалось, потому что команда Вольтрона стояла за дверью, отказываясь сдвинуться с места, пока Широ и Адам не стали готовы встретиться с миром. Они сидели в этой огромной комнате со всеми генералами, адмиралами и лидерами, и Широ понимал, что шансы их успеха против Империи Галра были невелики.   
Но Адам сидел рядом с ним, Кит продолжал смотреть на них довольным взглядом, а Лэнс широко улыбался. Мэтт и Пидж постоянно подмигивали, в то время как Ханк настаивал на том, чтобы помочь в предстоящей свадьбе, которую он, Коран и Аллура шепотом планировали…  
У Широ есть э _то всё, эта семья, эта ночь_. И это поможет ему пройти через всё, что может подготовить для него вселенная.


End file.
